


take him in my hands

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comic, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Tender Loving Femdom, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: Archived from tumblr, my standalone illustrations and sequential art featuring Alistair and Seriah Tabris ranging from 2011-2018.





	1. Miscellaneous Art A

**Author's Note:**

> My secret stash of Alistair getting his butt lovingly stuffed has a new home on AO3!
> 
> You still can see other art of [my Warden, Seriah Tabris, on tumblr](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/tagged/seriah+tabris)! Provided it doesn't implode in the next couple days.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. You don't know-oh-oh YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Dress-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip forward to Awakening when Tabris is suddenly an Arlessa and has to entertain nobles or something. Probably she would actually just wear armor, but a friend planted the idea of dresses in my head so I went with it!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postscript:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 


	4. Not quite ready to pluck that flower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriah is definitely not used to guys that want to wait to have sex, bless.

  
  
  
  



	5. Miscellaneous Art B

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Enemies to Friends to Lovers

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"When I'm done here, we'll be together again. Forever, this time."_


	7. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair's "welcome home" when he finally arrives in Amaranthine.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Alistair is fucking dead.
> 
> Postscript:
> 
>   
>    
> 


End file.
